Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. Such HVAC controllers typically have a user interface for allowing a user to interact and the HVAC controller. The user interface is often integral with the HVAC controller housing, but in some instances, can be remote from the HVAC controller, such as when using a user interface of a smart phone, tablet computer, personal computer, laptop etc.